Delusions of Moonlight
by coffeelover98
Summary: Sinar bulan membiaskan gradasi permainan warna dan delusi. [Kaito x Shiho]


Delusions of Moonlight

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Pairing : Kaitou Kid x Shiho Miyano x Shinichi Kudo

* * *

Kaito selalu bertemu dengannya dengan penyamarannya sebagai Kid, karena mereka belum pernah berjumpa satu sama lainnya di terik sinar matahari. Takdir selalu berputar ke arah sebaliknya kalau menyangkut kompleksitas dan ambiguitas mereka berdua. Bahkan Kaito kadang ragu, dia punya begitu banyak alter ego yang tak sama jika berhadapan dengan berbagai orang yang berbeda. Dia tak yakin kalau dia adalah sosok KID yang dipuja banyak orang, Kaito Kuroba—pemuda tanggung berusia dua puluh dua tahun atau bahkan topeng Kaito-Kaito yang lain. Kaito yang sebenarnya—muncul dari layer kepribadiannya yang tertutup, yang paling dalam—yang tak pernah dia biarkan muncul di depan orang lain. Walau Shiho sepertinya tau kalau, saat bersamanya—dia adalah _dia _yang sesungguhnya. Bukan yang lain.

Walau demikian, Kaito sangat menginginkan melihat sosok gadis itu dalam kilaunya sinar matahari, untuk melihat bagaimana warna rambutnya bercahaya, bulu matanya bergerak lambat dan bola matanya yang kebiruhijauan menggelap ketika perubahan emosi menyelimutinya.

Dia tak tau pertemuan mereka dimulai dari sejak kapan—atau bagaimana. Dia hanya tau kalau setelah setiap pencurian, yang berakhir dengan kegagalan menemukan Pandora, dia selalu berlari atau tepatnya terbang dengan gantole-nya menemukan gadis itu di balkon lantai dua rumah Profesor Agasa yang sempit.

Matanya selalu mencari-cari dalam kegelapan, mencari sosok gadis itu. Senyumnya muncul ketika bayangan gadis itu muncul. Setelah mendarat dengan ringan, tangan Kaito memeluk pinggang Shiho dengan satu gerakan luwes. Gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dengan mulus. Gantole-nya juga lepas terbanting dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Sama seperti ciuman pertama mereka—kedua dan seterusnya, Kaito menemukan kalau dia terjebak dalam candu. Candu yang memabukkan. Yang tak pernah dia bisa lepas dengan sukses melainkan sebaliknya. Semakin larut dan mengikatnya hingga sesak.

Dia terobsesi pada gadis itu sama seperti dia terobsesi menemukan pembunuh ayahnya. Obsesinya mencengkeramnya perlahan-lahan dan mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Mata violetnya bertemu dengan mata kebiruhijauan Shiho. Temaramnya bulan purnama menambah efek magis dan surealis pada wajah gadis itu. Dia berani bersumpah kalau gadis itu adalah peri. Peri yang terlihat rapuh dan tak nyata. Tangannya gemetar menyentuh wajah Shiho mencoba memastikan kalau hangatnya bibir gadis itu adalah nyata—bukan imajinasinya selama ini.

"Kau gagal lagi, Kid-san?" tanya Shiho lembut.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kaito sebelum memeluk gadis itu lebih hangat dan erat.

"Kau harus cepat pergi sebelum Kudo-kun datang kesini…" bisiknya.

"Dia berada dua ratus kilometer dari sini. Kita masih punya waktu setengah jam." Gumam Kaito tak jelas. Tangannya naik membelai punggung Shiho lalu berakhir di wajahnya. Dikecupnya hidung lalu ditangkupnya bibir gadis itu. Diciumnya lagi perlahan. Lebih lembut. Matanya menutup perlahan.

"Kid-san…" Shiho mengambil jeda untuk bernafas sejenak.

"Sst… tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar," bisik Kaito,"aku ingin menikmati momen bersamamu sekarang—terakhir kita bertemu bulan purnama lalu. Tiga puluh hari tak bisa menemuimu, menyiksaku."

Bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Desah nafas berat Kaito dan Shiho bersatu dalam irama. Monocle Kaito yang bertengger di wajahnya tidak menganggu aktivitas mereka sama sekali.

Dua puluh menit berharga berlalu dengan cepat. Ciuman mereka kali ini terasa begitu lambat dan hangat. Kaito tak henti-hentinya menyesap bibir Shiho, merasakan sesuatu memenuhi hatinya. Jiwanya seperti tersedot ke suatu dimensi yang tak terbaca oleh logika dan akal sehatnya.

Mereka berhenti sebentar lagi untuk saling memandang. Pipi pucat Shiho memerah, bibirnya setengah terbuka, nafasnya masih tak beraturan membuat jantung Kaito berdebar tak karuan. Dia ingin menuntaskan apa yang menjadi pikirannya selama ini, dia ingin berteriak kepada dunia—kalau dia telah menemukan apa yang dia cari selama ini.

Bukan Pandora ataupun pembunuh ayahnya. Tapi sesuatu yang _lebih_ daripada itu.

Terdengar langkah kaki memantul di tangga balkon, Kaito yang gusar karena ciumannya terhenti, segera mengambil jemari Shiho—mengecup punggung tangannya—lalu memasang gantole-nya untuk terbang kembali.

"See you again, ojou-san." ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. Hatinya berat meninggalkan gadis itu. Dengan satu loncatan ringan, dia terbang menembus langit.

Shiho hanya bisa mengangguk dan memperhatikan sosok berpakaian putih itu menghilang dari kegelapan malam.

"KID!" jerit Shinichi. Matanya berapi-api tersulut kemarahan. Dihamburnya ke depan balkon, berusaha menemukan setiap titik yang mencurigakan. Sayangnya sosok Moonlight Magician itu telah lenyap.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Kid telah mengembalikan permata yang dia curi padamu?" tanya Shiho datar.

Shinichi memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Shiho dengan kegusaran yang begitu nyata.

"Aku tau kalau aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusanmu, tapi Miyano! Sadarlah! Dia itu pencuri," bentak Shinichi kasar.

Shiho menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca,"Aku juga mantan kriminal, Kudo-kun…"ujarnya pelan.

Shinichi tak mampu berkata-kata. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia masih mengenakan setelan jas yang berwarna hitam, terbalut dengan bagus di tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap.

"Dengan cuaca sedingin dan pakaian setipis itu, kau bisa kena flu." Gumam Shinichi. Kemarahannya sepertinya telah surut. Dipandangnya Shiho dengan cemas. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian rumahannya yang biasa. Satin pink pucat yang memaparkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas.

Shiho menghela nafas,"Aku lelah, Kudo-kun. Sampai ketemu besok."

Shinichi hendak mencegah gadis itu pergi tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Diperhatikan langkah Shiho menjauh. Entah kenapa gadis itu terasa begitu dingin dibandingkan saat menjadi partnernya sewaktu mereka mengecil dulu. Setelah bertahun-tahun bersama untuk menjatuhkan Black Organization, Shiho akhirnya berhasil menemukan antidote APTX 4869 dan mereka kembali pada sosok mereka yang dewasa. Detektif itu begitu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga tak memperhatikan kalau Shiho kembali di depannya. Gadis itu mengamati wajahnya dengan seksama.

"Kau tidur berapa jam sekarang, Kudo-kun?" tanyanya lembut. Shinichi tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya,"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Shiho tertawa dengan sarkastik,"Kau jelas-jelas kelelahan. Ada bayang hitam yang begitu jelas di bawah matamu. Kau masih mengalami mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas yang begitu kentara. Shinichi menghela nafas. Shiho adalah sedikit dari orang-orang yang bisa membaca suasana hatinya sebaik pemiliknya sendiri.

"Bertambah buruk akhir-akhir ini... dan Ran membuatnya semakin parah. Kami tak pernah bisa bicara tanpa harus adu argumen yang diakhiri dengan tangisannya." Shinichi berdiri dengan ringkuh, kedua tangannya diselipkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ada kerut kecil di alisnya.

"Kau mau kalau kuresepkan obat tidur lagi?" tanya Shiho hati-hati.

"Miyano… Obatmu hanya membantuku dua jam pertama, dan setelahnya mimpi-mimpi itu selalu datang," gumam Shinichi lirih. Shiho menghela nafas, tangannya naik menyentuh pipi Shinichi—pria itu terkesiap menyadari dinginnya jemari lentik itu. "Kau tau kalau kau tak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang."

"Aku ingin—aku harus bisa menyelamatkan para korban."

"Kau telah berusaha—dan kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

"Persetan dengan semuanya. Kenapa kau dan Ran selalu berusaha untuk meyakinkan kalau aku tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kau lihat itu, Miyano. Banyak korban yang jatuh karena Black Organization. Mereka menghantuiku di setiap mimpiku."

"Mouri-san hanya ingin kau bahagia, Kudo…"

"Ran tidak bisa memahamiku kalau aku bukan Shinichi Kudo yang dia kenal dulu. Yang dia cintai itu adalah Shinichi Kudo yang telah mati. Aku bukan _Shinichi Kudo_ lagi…" Suara Shinichi melemah dan hampir tak terdengar di ujung tarikan nafasnya. Shiho membelai pipi pria itu perlahan, mata Shinichi yang biru masih tajam berkilauan di balik sinar bulan yang membentuk bayangan gradasi hitam di kontur rahangnya.

"Jika kau bukan Shinichi Kudo, jadi kau sesungguhnya siapa?" tanya Shiho perlahan.

"Aku adalah _aku_." Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Shinichi meraih tubuh gadis di depannya dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Shiho hanya menegang sejenak sebelum akhirnya rileks ketika detektif itu mengubur wajahnya ke lehernya.

Tak jauh dari sana, sosok pria yang masih mengenakan gantole-nya berdiri dengan tegang di atas dahan pohon poplar. Tangannya mengepal dan bergetar menahan amarah. Dia sebenarnya tidak berpikir untuk balik kembali karena dia tau kalau Shinichi akan datang mengejarnya. Dia tak tau kenapa detektif itu tau kalau mereka—dia dan Shiho—selalu bertemu di bawah bulan purnama pucat dan dia sama sekali tidak menyukai hal ini. Kemarahannya begitu besar sehingga dia sulit berpikir rasional.

Bukankah segala hal yang menyangkut gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu selalu membuat pikirannya beku. Dia hanya mengikuti intuisi hatinya dan tak mampu mengingat setengah apa yang dilakukannya sewaktu gadis itu berada di sisinya.

Dia tak sanggup melihat lebih lama lagi.

Dalam satu loncatan tajam, Kaito terbang kembali menembus kegelapan.

.

Shiho bangun dengan kepala berat, matanya masih sulit fokus ketika dia menyadari kalau ada wangi semerbak tak dikenal menghantam panca indranya.

Dibukanya matanya berulang kali lalu bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya yang hangat. Dalam dua langkah pertama, matanya terbelalak. Tangannya yang bergerak berayun berhenti.

Kuning. Merah. Putih berbintik-bintik pucat. Violet. Merah marun. Ruangan tempat tidurnya penuh dengan bunga-bunga marigold. Kelopaknya melambai-lambai di udara. Harumnya memompa semua sensivitasnya.

Dia tau siapa pengirim bunga-bunga ini. Dan dia tau apa arti bunga marigold.

_Aku ingin mati di depanmu karena cemburu_.

.

Selama tiga bulan purnama berikutnya, Kaito Kid sama sekali tidak muncul di hadapan Shiho walau dia telah menunggunya hingga larut malam. Sama sekali tidak ada kabar kemunculan Kid dimana pun, walau untuk pria yang senarsis dirinya, Kid selalu menikmati setiap pertunjukkan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Dia menikmati bagaimana menipu dengan menggunakan kelemahan manusia. Itulah seninya. Kita tau kalau sulap itu palsu tapi kita tetap menikmati bagaimana serunya ditipu tukang sulap itu sendiri.

Shiho merasa cemas untuk pertama kalinya. Dia hanya mengenal Kid dari sosoknya yang selalu muncul di setiap bulan purnama selama dua tahun ini. Dan dia tau kalau pria itu tak pernah melewatkan satu bulan pun untuk bertemu dengannya. Walau mereka jarang bertukar sepatah kata, tapi sepertinya pemahaman mereka terjalin begitu dalam—jauh lebih dalam dari setiap ciuman yang terjadi di sela-sela desah nafas, hidung yang beradu atau sentuhan tangan yang membakar.

Dan bulan purnama yang keempat setelah kiriman bunga marigold itu, Shiho menunggu di balkon dengan jantung berdebar. Dia tau kalau Kid akhirnya muncul. Pencuri international itu mengirim undangan untuk Shinichi tadi pagi dan detektif itu dengan tim polisi sedang bersiaga di museum Beika sekarang. Dia masih ingat tatapan Shinichi padanya saat menyentuh amplop undangan itu. Kemarahan, frustasi, kebingungan dan kecemasan campur aduk begitu jelas tertera di wajahnya. Jemari detektif itu gemetar saat membukanya.

"_Dia datang untuk merebut—sesuatu yang berharga." Ucapnya perlahan ketika membaca isi undangannya._

"_Sesuatu itu apa?" tanya Shiho pelan._

_Pandangan mata mereka bertemu._

Shiho menghela nafas lagi. Jam telah menunjuk ke arah tujuh malam, pertunjukkan Kid akan mulai setengah jam lagi. Entah kenapa Shiho merasa kalau malam ini akan terjadi hal-hal yang berbeda, hal yang akan mengubah jalan hidup dia. Kaito. Dan juga Shinichi.

Gadis itu begitu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga tak menyadari kalau ada sosok pria turun dari gantole-nya dan memeluk dia dari belakang.

"Ky—" teriakan Shiho terhenti karena tangan Kid telah menutup mulutnya.

"Sst…" bisik pria itu di telinga Shiho, bibirnya menyentuh area leher gadis itu dan mengecupnya. Tangannya yang kekar mengalungi pinggangnya yang ramping. Dalam satu sentakan, mereka saling berhadapan sekarang.

"Oh my…" Kid kelihatan susah berkata-kata. Matanya berkilat-kilat menatap Shiho, bibirnya masih bergerak-gerak. Dia memeluk Shiho lagi. Erat hingga gadis itu susah bernafas. Tiga bulan purnama tak bertemu dengan gadisnya membuat hidupnya seperti neraka. Dia sudah begitu dekat dengan petunjuk tentang keberadaan pembunuh ayahnya. Dia akan menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati karena susah bernafas, Kid-san?" tanya Shiho susah payah dengan sarkastik.

Kid tertawa. Dilepaskannya tubuh gadis itu, tangannya naik ke atas wajah gadis itu dan merasakan lembutnya permukaan bibir merah di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Kau suka kiriman bungaku yang terakhir?" tanyanya serius.

"Marigold?"

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi kalau kau meninggalkanku, _my lady_."

"Daripada marigold, aku lebih suka mawar. Mawar merah."

"Ouch, bagaimana kalau ini?" dalam satu sentakan jari, setangkai mawar merah yang baru mekar muncul di tangan Kid, dan dia menyerahkannya ke Shiho.

"_Red rose. An unmistakable expression of love_."

Dalam satu sentakan jari lagi, sebelas tangkai mawar merah muncul.

"Dengan ini jadi lengkap. Dua belas tangkai mawar merah favoritmu, _Shiho_."

Mata Shiho membesar ketika Kid mengucapkan nama aslinya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tau arti dari dua belas tangkai mawar merah, Shiho? _Be mine_…"

Gadis itu memegang kedua belas tangkai mawar dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Kid tertawa nervous.

"Aku harus segera pergi karena pertunjukkanku akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku akan kembali, Shiho… menunggu jawabanmu." Kid mencuri ciuman di bibir gadis itu sekilas, membisikan _sesuatu_ di telinganya dan akhirnya terbang pergi dengan gantole-nya dalam satu gerakan ringan. Dia menoleh sebentar, mengedip matanya dan menghilang di balik kegelapan.

Shiho menatap kepergiannya dengan jantung berdebar. Lebih kencang. Terasa berdenyut-denyut aneh. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

Tiga jam berikutnya terasa menyiksa. Seharusnya Kid telah selesai dalam pertunjukkannya. Kalau itu bukan Pandora yang dicarinya selama ini, dia akan tiba di balkonnya dalam waktu dekat. Shiho menunggu dengan gugup. Dia kemudian balik ke kamarnya dan menyalakan tv mencari siaran langsung pertunjukkan Kid.

Matanya terbelalak dalam horror ketika mencerna acara di depannya.

Kamera tampak fokus ke arah salah satu sosok pria berpakaian putih-putih dan seorang pria berjubah hitam. Kid dan seseorang. Bukan Shinichi. Kamera kembali menyorot wajah Kid. Yang terlihat pucat pasi dan terdesak. _Ada sesuatu yang salah._

Shiho segera menyambar kunci mobil Bentley-nya dan berlari ke garasi. Setelah meninggalkan pesan untuk professor Agasa, dia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang menuju museum Beika. Disana sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam orang. Fans Kid, polisi yang berlarian, wartawan yang sibuk mengambil berita, dan orang-orang ramai hilir mudik.

"Ada apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shiho panik pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya, tapi tak ada orang yang sanggup menjawab.

Ada yang berteriak, Kid diserang seseorang berpakaian hitam. Ada yang menggumam, Kid tertangkap akhirnya.

_Berjubah hitam. Apakah itu…_

Di tengah pikirannya yang kalut, Inspektur Takagi mengenalinya dan memanggilnya.

"Miyano-san. Kau mencari Kudo-kun?" tanyanya heran.

"I-itu.. ya. Dimana Kudo-kun? Aku boleh menemuinya?" tanyanya gugup. Inspektur Takagi mengangguk dan mengajaknya masuk,"Tapi kau tidak boleh masuk lebih jauh. Kudo-kun dan Kid sedang berada di dalam ruangan pameran. Dan sepertinya ada seseorang disana."

"Seseorang?" tanya Shiho tak fokus.

"Seseorang yang menamakan dirinya Snake. Aku tak tau siapa dia dan kenapa dia menganggu pertunjukkan Kid hari ini."

Langkah Shiho terasa berat memantul di lorong demi lorong museum yang berkelok panjang. Tiba-tiba terdengar dua kali letusan pistol. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Dia mencengkeram dinding disampingnya dengan gemetar, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inspektur Takagi pada anak buahnya yang sedang berdiri di salah satu ruangan berkubah tinggi dengan kaca di atasnya. Salah satu ruangan pameran di museum Beika. Disana para polisi dalam posisi siaga dengan pistol di tangan sedang berkumpul membentuk formasi lingkaran dengan fokus tiga orang di tengah ruangan.

Kid. Shinichi. dan Snake.

Kid terbaring di lantai dengan darahnya yang mulai melebar di lantai. Darahnya berwarna merah kental mengingatkan Shiho pada kelopak mawar merah. Begitu kontras dengan pakaiannya putih-putih. Bayangan sinar bulan membiaskan sosoknya. Berpendar kelam dan bermainkan cahaya hitam putih.

_Merah._

Melebar.

_Harum._

Menyebar.

_Gugur._

Hitam.

"KIDDD…." Jerit Shiho. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan dia terkulai tanpa tenaga. Tangannya gemetar menutup mulutnya yang masih menganga.

Shinichi menoleh dan matanya berhenti ke sosok Shiho.

Dia tak mempedulikan Snake yang sedang dikepung polisi lain dan sepertinya akan segera menyerah, dia juga tak mempedulikan cipratan darah Kid pada bajunya. Dia berlari ke arah Shiho dan memeluknya sebelum gadis itu benar-benar jatuh terbanting ke lantai.

Hanya samar-samar suara berdengung, teriakan paramedis untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kid, umpatan Snake ketika berhasil ditangkap, juga bisikan Shinichi di telinganya.

"_Dia takkan bisa merebutmu dariku_."

Shiho menatapnya nanar.

Mata gadis itu terpaku pada sosok pria yang sedang dikelilingi paramedis. Salah satu dokter mencoba menekan luka dan memompa jantung Kid. Berulang kali. Berulang-ulang kali. Dan akhirnya dokter itu berhenti.

Menyerah.

"Kaito Kid. Berhenti bernafas pada pukul 11.23 malam. Luka pendarahan fatal menembus jantung." Suara dokter itu terasa begitu gamang dan jauh tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Shiho.

Tidak mungkin.

_TIDAK MUNGKIN..._

Shiho ingin merangkak mendekati Kid, tapi Shinichi memeluknya erat. Mencegahnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kudo… _please_… Kudo…"

"Shiho…"

"_Please_…" air matanya mulai jatuh…

"Kid telah mati." Ujar Shinichi pahit.

Shiho mematung. Tangannya yang gemetar menggapai-gapai berhenti. Walau ini adalah kenyataan, tapi terasa begitu menyakitkan. Menjatuhi hatinya seperti berton-ton es yang menghujam—nyeri mendera dadanya. Begitu sesak. Membuatnya susah bernafas.

_Menyakitkan..._

_Kid telah mati…_

Dua belas mawar merah.

_Will you be mine forever?_

_Suara Kid masih menggaung di telinganya._

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

A/N : Salah satu fic tantangan temen gw juga. Kaito x Shiho. Tapi gw tetap masukkin Shinichi disini {ShinShi forever XD}

Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
